Recueil d'imagines ( One Tree Hill )
by Dissemblables
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating K pour le moment.


_**Petit blabla :** _Hello ! Donc voilà un nouveau recueil d'imagines, cette fois, sur les Frères Scott - One Tree Hill, en anglais. Date de parutions et longueurs des OS aléatoires, avec des chapitres indépendants les uns des autres. L'image est de tumblr, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. So... enjoy !

* * *

Nathan x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad

* * *

\- Okay.

\- Okay ? Répéta Nathan, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

\- Okay, redis-tu, et soudainement, Nathan était tout autour de toi, une main dans ta nuque et l'autre sur tes hanches, t'embrassant tendrement.

Sans pouvoir t'en empêcher, tu te laissais aller, incapable de te retenir. Tu faisais sûrement une des plus grandes erreurs de ta vie, mais mince, tu étais un peu trop amoureuse de Nathan Scott, et ce, depuis beaucoup de temps.

\- Merde, je suis tellement heureux, soupira-t-il contre tes lèvres, et tu eus un léger sourire.

\- Je… J'espère juste que ça va bien se passer, fis-tu.

Nathan s'écarta légèrement de toi, fronçant les sourcils, et il caressa doucement ta joue.

\- Hé, Aurélie, t'appela-t-il, te faisant relever la tête. Je sais que je suis pas réellement le type à s'installer dans une relation, mais… je veux vraiment que ça fonctionne entre nous. Vraiment. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il après un petit instant, et ton cœur eut un raté.

Mince. Tu savais bien que si Nathan avait toujours une fille à son bras, il n'avait jamais prétendu en aimer une seule. Seulement, toi, tu étais raide dingue de lui, et tu n'avais pas réussi à avoir le courage de lui dire non – encore moins quand il te disait des choses comme ça.

Donc, désormais, vous sortiez ensemble. Tu espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas te briser le cœur en reprenant ses habitudes de coureurs de jupons.

* * *

Pour l'instant, ton cœur n'était pas brisé, mais il n'était pas au maximum de sa forme. Cela faisait désormais trois mois que Nathan et toi sortiez ensemble. Et, honnêtement, il y avait des bas. Vous vous connaissiez depuis presque deux ans, et Nathan comme toi saviez que l'autre n'était pas parfait.

Mais tu voulais que votre relation fonctionne, et visiblement, Nathan aussi, alors vous essayiez de passer au-dessus de ça, même si parfois, c'était compliqué. Alors, vous tentiez tant bien que mal de discuter quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et en même temps, vous faisiez taire toutes les mauvaises langues qui disaient que votre couple n'allait jamais tenir.

Parce que, après tout, tu n'avais jamais été réellement en couple, et Nathan… Oui, Nathan était tout de même plutôt le gars à voler d'une fille à l'autre. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis que vous sortiez ensemble, c'était plus fort que toi, tu étais inquiète. Tu n'étais pas la fille parfaite, capitaine des cheerleaders, aux notes impeccables, à la bande d'amies populaire, et riche à jeter l'argent par la fenêtre.

Merde, tu étais totalement terrifiée à l'idée que Nathan se rende compte que tu n'étais qu'une fille basique.

Mais ça, tu n'avais jamais osé le lui dire. Pas parce que tu pensais qu'il ne serait pas capable de comprendre tes peurs, mais c'était juste que… Et bien, c'était juste que c'était un problème qui te concernait. C'étaient tes insécurités, tes peurs, et cela n'avait pas à rejaillir sur votre couple.

Seulement, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de noter toutes ses filles qui faisaient les yeux tout à ton petit-ami, et la facilité qu'il avait à parler avec ces mêmes filles. Il ne les draguait pas vraiment – en fait, à vrai dire, tu n'étais même pas sûre qu'il se rende compte de sa manière d'agir, parce que Nathan avait toujours été quelqu'un de très social.

Donc, tu essayais de garder tout ça pour toi, parce que tu refusais qu'il change pour toi. Mince, tu aimais Nathan pour qui il était, pas pour ce que tu aurais apprécié qu'il soit.

* * *

Alors, petit à petit, tu appris à travailler seule sur ce problème de confiance. Et la plupart du temps, ça évitait pas mal de dispute. Mais…

Mais il y avait certaines fois où cela ne suffisait pas, tes insécurités reprenaient le dessus, et Nathan et toi vous disputiez. Comme là.

Tu poussas un léger soupir, secouant la tête. Okay. Cela allait passer. Vous réussissiez toujours à en parler rapidement, et tu espérais que cette fois ne ferrait pas exception – surtout que pour le coup, ce n'était pas la plus grosse des disputes que vous aviez eu.

Il n'empêchait que cela restait une dispute, et que cela te serrait désagréablement le cœur. Tu soupiras une nouvelle-fois, resserrant ta prise sur ton sac machinalement en te dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Ou du moins, tu le fis, sauf quand deux voix retentirent faiblement dans les couloirs, et tu fronças les sourcils en reconnaissant celle de ton petit-ami… Et celle de la capitaine des cheerleaders. Ton cœur se serra douloureusement, et tu avanças avec hésitation vers elles.

Normalement, à cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient vides, alors c'était un peu impossible de ne pas les entendre parler, surtout quand elles étaient sur le chemin.

\- Allez, Nathan, fit la fille dont tu avais oublié le prénom. Tout le monde sait que votre couple ne peut pas durer !

\- Écoutes, tu -

\- Sérieusement, tu t'es vu ? Tu mérites bien mieux qu'une fille comme elle.

Ton cœur se serra douloureusement, et tes yeux commencèrent à te picoter. Merde. Le pire, c'est que tu savais qu'elle avait raison.

\- Comme toi, peut-être ? Demanda Nathan, et il te fallu plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Comme moi, fit néanmoins la fille, sans se démonter. Les basketteurs avec les cheerleaders, c'est comme ça que le monde roule, Nathan ! Alors laisse un peu tomber Amélie !

\- Déjà, c'est Aurélie, corrigea Nathan, un grognement dans la voix, et quelque chose remua dans tes tripes. Ensuite, c'est pas une question d'être cheerleader ou pas. Au cas où ça serait pas évident, j'aime Aurélie. Alors non, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber pour sortir avec toi, et je vais encore moins baiser avec toi tout en étant en couple avec elle, okay ? Je lui ferrais jamais quelque chose comme ça et – n'essaye même pas de me toucher, gronda ton petit-ami. Je ne romprais pas avec Aurélie, un point c'est tout. Alors t'es bien mignonne, mais va chercher un mec de l'équipe qui n'est pas en couple, d'accord ?

Un léger hoquet outragé succéda aux paroles de Nathan, et tu pus entendre des talons claquer sur le sol, partant furieusement de l'autre côté. Putain. Tu refermas ta bouche qui s'était entrouverte, et tu eus à peine le temps de reprendre tes esprits que Nathan était devant toi, et son visage se décomposant.

\- Merde, Aurélie, bébé, écoutes, je -

À vrai dire, ce ne fut pas que tu ne l'écoutas pas, mais plutôt que tu ne lui laissas pas le temps de parler. Tu te jetas à son cou, l'embrassant furieusement, et si au début, Nathan parut légèrement perplexe, ses mains se posèrent sur tes hanches, te rapprochant de lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bout de souffle que tu séparas vos lèvres, le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, dis-tu simplement, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il, t'embrassant tendrement, et tu oublias que tu étais à la base censée aller à la bibliothèque.


End file.
